


Getting Corny

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George argue the merits of stocking the new sample they've been sent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Corny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geniahop](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=geniahop).



> prompts were purple, cornucopia and kinky

"We can't put that on the shelves!" Fred argued.

"Why not?" George simply arched an eyebrow.

"For the love of Merlin! It's called 'The Kinky Cornucopia!'...you can't ...the kids...mom will...just no!" Fred held up his hands up and shook his head. "No, George."

"But...but...it's purple!" He waved the buttplug in Fred's face. "You love purple!"

"I also love The Weird Sisters, banana bread, and Neville's floral arrangements but you don't see any of those things in here either!" Fred snatched the sex toy out of George's hand but instead of throwing it back into the box it came in, he fingered the curled tip of the horn. "Bet this rubs against your prostate really nice,"

George bit his lip and shuffled to Fred's side, cocking the buttplug at the proper angle. "Looks like it," he sighed.

"We're not stocking this, I don't care how brilliant it is." Fred stroked a finger down the ribbed silicone. "This a free sample?"

George nodded solemnly.

"Well...." Fred inspected it one last time. "Suppose we ought to give it a proper trial."

"Good business and all," George grinned and reached for it.

Fred slapped his hand away and smirked. "Now now Georgie, this one's mine!"

"You traitorous bastard!" George howled. He stuffed his hand back into the sample box and came up with a yellow dong that looked surprisingly similar to an ear of corn. "A duel then!"

"To the death!" Fred returned.

In the corner, Harry rolled his eyes and continued to check the stock. "The two of you are the corniest blokes I've ever met."

Fred and George looked at their respective weapons, then grinned at eachother, shouting, "That's what he said!"

The end. And, um, I'm so sorry. Lolololol


End file.
